Sex Addict
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Yeah, kau gadisku, kau pemuasku, kau nyawaku, karena kaulah surgaku!/Sungmin yang selalu berhasil menggoda Kyuhyun sehingga membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya lapar..Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?/KyuMin fic Trans-gender/Hard Lemon, NC 21 dsb/mind to RnR?


**Title : Sex Addict**

**Author : Umu Humairo Cho**

**Genre : Romance, SMUT(?)**

**Pairing : KyuMin Always**

**Rating : M for Mesum, NC 21 dan sebangsanya..**

**Type : OneShoot**

**Summary : Yeah, kau gadisku, kau pemuasku(?), kau nyawaku, karena kaulah surgaku!**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin have each other and This Story is mine and The Idea as well..**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Hard Lemon, Lime, GaJe, Abal, OOC, AU, Ngga masuk akal!**

**A/N : Ini buat Sarah yang waktu itu minta NC! Dan ya Sar, yang The Beginning of Everything gue failed sebagai FF special buat lo dan gue ganti dengan ini! okay? :P Don't Like Don't Red! If you don't like please don't red! No bashing, no flame, NO COPAST, and NOT PLAGIAT!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

**Umu Humairo Cho Present**

**.**

**Sex Addict**

**.**

**.**

**SHIT! Kau memang sialan, karena kau selalu menggodaku di atas ranjang!**

**Salahkan wajah aegyo serta mimik seksimu sehingga membuatku lupa daratan!**

**.**

**DAMN! Kau memang menawan,sampai-sampai kau selalu membuatku tak tahan!**

**Dan sekarang salahkan dirimu yang telah membuatku haus akan kenikmatan!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Umu POV's<strong>

**.**

**.**

"SHIT! Berhentilah menggodaku, Lee Sungminnie." Ucap seorang namja sarkastik yang terus berdecak kesal melihat sang kekasih sedang berpose seksi di atas ranjangnya—ranjang yang menjadi saksi apa yang baru saja dua sejoli itu lakukan,

Namun sedikitpun, yeoja yang di panggil 'Lee Sungminnie' itu masih terus pada posisinya—menggoda kekasihnya yang sekarang sudah membuat nafsunya kembali membuncah hebat dan segera ingin memangsa seseorang di depannya.

Namja itu masih terus mendelik, "Berhenti atau kau ku terjang sekarang juga!" ujar namja itu sarkastik, sang kekasih melihatnya dengan mata menyipit, bibir di gigit dan bisa di bilang seksi itu menjawab, "Ngh~ benarkah? Coba saja kalau kau bisaahhh, Cho Kyuhyunniehhh~" jawabnya setengah berdesah dan itu membuat Kyuhyun kesal dan maju melompat ke kasurnya, namun sang kekasih lebih cepat beranjak dari ranjang itu dan berlari menghindari terkaman sang srigala kelaparan,

Dan selanjutnya mereka malah main kejar-kejaran di sekitar ranjang mereka.

Sungmin yang hanya memakai atasan kemeja Kyuhyun yang kebesaran itu memperlihatkan paha putih mulusnya dan membuat Kyuhyun berulang kali menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia terus berusaha menangkap kelincinya yang terus berusaha menghindar darinya.

"Lee Sungmin berhenti!" suruh Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin terus menghindari Kyuhyun sambil menggodanya dengan memasang mimik seksi andalannya itu.

Kyuhyun geram, "Ku bilang berhenti, Cho Sungmin!" suruh Kyuhyun lagi namun Sungmin terus berlari menghindari Kyuhyun dengan memutari ranjang yang lumayan besar itu! "Kau yakin tak mau berhenti, Cho Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun berhenti, Sungmin pun berhenti, "Memangnya kau punya apa untuk membuatku berhenti, Hem?" ujar Sungmin akhirnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum setan, lalu perlahan mendekati sisi lemari es yang ada dikamarnya, "Aku punya es cream rasa strawberry kesukaanmu, wine kesukaanmu, cake strawberry kesukaanmu, ya dan semuanya yang kau suka ada di dalam sini! Kalau kau mau, kemarilah?" ujar Kyuhyun dan menyuruh Sungmin mendekat,

Sungmin diam di tempat, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memakan semua makanan dan minuman yang Kyuhyun tawarkan padanya. Tapi dia tahu, tadi dia sudah berhasil menggoda Kyuhyun dan pasti setelahnya Kyuhyun akan menyeretnya ke tempat tidur dan memakan habis tubuhnya.

Sungmin menggigit jarinya berpikir tanpa tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sudah ada di hadapannya, dan langsung menarik pinggangnya mendekat pada dada bidangnya, "Kau selalu membuatku tak tahan, Cho Sungmin?" ucap Kyuhyun dan siap mencium Sungmin, namun Sungmin langsung menjauhkan wajah Kyuhyun agar tak menciumnya,

Ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menggoyangkannya, "Tak semudah itu, Kyuhyunnie sayaang," katanya sambil setengah berbisik, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyuhyun dan menggigitnya pelan lalu melarikan diri keluar kamar.

"You're too damn, Lee Sungmin!" umpatnya dan langsung mengejar Sungmin yang berlari keluar dengan mengenakan kemejanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memakai boxernya.

.

.

Kyuhyun mencari Sungmin di apartementnya yang lumayan luas itu dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang berdiri di depan pintu kulkas sambil memakan strawberry-nya. Dan itu membuat seorang Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu melihatnya.

Sungmin tersenyum setan melihat kekasihnya yang sudah kembali di kuasai nafsu itu. Lalu ia berbalik menghadap kulkas yang membungkuk mencari sesuatu. Dan mulai menggoyang-goyangkan pantat *plak* nya.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat bahwa Sungmin kini telah benar-benar menggodanya.

Lihat saja sekarang—ia yang membungkuk menghadap kulkas seperti mencari sesuatu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bottom-nya itu.

"You're too damn, Cho Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun yang sudah di ambang batas kesabaran langsung mendekati Sungmin dan menerjangnya sehingga Sungmin masuk ke dalam kulkas *MWO?*

Oke ralat—

Langsung mendekati Sungmin kemudian mengangkat Sungmin dan mendudukkannya di atas meja makan, lalu sedetik kemudian langsung mengklaim bibir plump Sungmin dan terus mendominasinya.

Suara kecapan mulai terdengar. Kyuhyun terus mengeksplor bibir di hadapannya dan mengabsen semua yang ada di dalam mulut kekasihnya. Mulai dari gigi, lidah, dan langit-langit gua Sungmin yang amat sangat menggodanya.

Tangannya yang bebas bergerilya masuk ke dalam kemeja –miliknya- yang di pakai oleh Sungmin. Terus berambat ke atas dan meremas sesuatu yang membuatnya tak tahan(?)

Sungmin mendesah tertahan karena kuncian bibir Kyuhyun yang terus mengklaim bibirnya dalam dan tak ingin lepas. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah mendapat hukuman dari Kyuhyun karena sejak tadi ia sudah menggoda kekasihnya. Padahal kan mereka baru selesai 'melakukannya'.

"Aaakh~ Kyu.. Ssshhh—aahhh~~" desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun terus meremas payudaranya membuat ciuman mereka terlepas, Kyuhyun tersenyum setan melihat Sungmin yang keenakan(?) lalu tanpa di suruh langsung membuka kancing kemeja yang Sungmin kenakan satu persatu.

Sungmin pasrah dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang sibuk meremas payudaranya dan membuka kancing kemeja milik Kyuhyun yang ia kenakan.

Setelah semua kancing terlepas, Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin, "Buka sendiri bajunya." Suruhnya dan di balas cemberutan bibir Sungmin, "Ish! Bukain dong, Kyuhyunnie sayaaaang~" ujarnya manja yang mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun semakin gemas, lalu melepas kemeja Sungmin dan kemudian menggendongnya juga terus menciumnya kemudian membawanya ke kamar. Satu tangannya meremas-remas payudara Sungmin dengan gemas.

.

.

BRUK—

Kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan Sungmin ke ranjang besar miliknya, lalu Kyuhyun menyusul menindihnya, dan langsung melumat bibir plump Sungmin lagi, "Aaaammmhhh~" desah Sungmin seiring permainan tangan serta bibir Kyuhyun pada payudara dan bibirnya.

KyuMin berciuman, saling memagut bibir pasangannya, mengeksploitasi, mendominasi, mencampur aduk(?) air liur mereka sehingga mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir mereka masing-masing.

Namun karena merasa pasokan udara mereka sudah menipis, KyuMin melepaskan ciuman mereka dan saling menatap, Kyuhyun menatap kelinci kesayangannya, "Hn.. Kenapa kau suka sekali menggodaku sih, Cho Sungminnie~~" tanyanya sambil menjilati saliva yang ada di sekitar bibir Sungmin, dan menciuminya secara bertubi-tubi.

Sungmin terkekeh mendapat ciuman bertubi-tubi serta jilatan dari kekasihnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun gemas lalu menurunkan lidahnya ke lekukan leher Sungmin kemudian menghisapnya.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan banyak kissmark di leher putih milik Sungmin. Lalu ciumannya beralih pada payudara Sungmin yang bagi Kyuhyun itu sangat menggoda.

Kyuhyun meremasnya lembut, "Aaahhhh~ Kyuuhhh, Ngh~" desah Sungmin, Kyuhyun menunjukkan evil smile-nya mendengar desahan Sungmin-nya itu. "Aaaarrghhhh~ Cho Kyuhyuuuunnnnn~ jangan menggodakuuuu.." ucap Sungmin setengah mendesah karena satu tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengitari lubang surga miliknya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari atas tubuh Sungmin dan melepas boxernya dan itu membuat Sungmin blushing namun tersenyum mesum xD. Sungmin langsung bangun dan menghadap Junior Kyuhyun yang menyembul keluar dari kain yang tadi menutupinya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun suruh, Sungmin langsung memegang Junior Kyuhyun dan memijatnya pelan. Lalu karena tak sabar(?) Sungmin langsung memasukkan Junior Kyuhyun ke dalam mulutnya. Sungmin memutar letak tubuh mereka, lalu langsung mendorong Kyuhyun sampai terjatuh ke atas tempat tidur dan terus memaju-mundurkan Junior Kyuhyun di dalam mulutnya.

"Aarrgghh.. Cho Sungmin.. You're too damn! Aish! Sial kau Sungmin, **kau selalu membuatku haus akan kenikmatan!** Aarrgghh~~" desah Kyuhyun yang merasakan kehangatan pada Juniornya yang terus di kulum Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendorong kepala Sungmin lebih dalam sehingga Sungmin merasa bahwa ujung Junior Kyuhyun menyentuh dinding tenggorokannya dan sedikit membuat Sungmin merasa ingin muntah,.

"Aaarrgghhh~~ Minniiee~ A—aku mau ke—luar.." ujar Kyuhyun setengah mendesah dan membuat Sungmin mempercepat kulumannya memancing cairan Kyuhyun agar keluar dan binggo—cairan itu keluar memenuhi mulut Sungmin dan langsung saja, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan melumat bibir Sungmin meminta cairannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Sungmin dan terus menyedot(?)nya. "Aaaamhhh~" desah Sungmin karna tangan Kyuhyun turun ke bawah siap menjelajahi lubangnya.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan membalik keadaan dan sekarang ia berada di atas Sungmin. Dan detik selanjutnya ia langsung menggencarkan serangan pada Ms. V Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin mendesah hebat, "Aaaah~ Ooh~~ Kyuhyun.. Aaaaah~~" desah Sungmin sambil terus mendorong wajah Kyuhyun agar tenggelam pada Ms. V nya dan kedua pahanya mengapit kepala Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berusaha duduk, dan ia bersender di ranjang dan akhirnya membuat ia mengangkang(?) namun Kyuhyun masih terus menggencarkan lidahnya bermain di dalam sana dan sesekali menggigit klitoris Sungmin.

Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun dan kepalanya mendongak ke atas, bibir bawahnya ia gigit menahan desahan. Namun ia gagal, "Aaaah~ Oooh~ Ooh~ Ah! Ah! Ah! Kyuhyuuunnnn~ Ngh~~ Aaakhhh!" desah hebat Sungmin merasakan lidah Kyuhyun di Ms. V nya.

Di balik pekerjaannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, 'Rasakan itu, Cho Sungmin.' Batinnya senang.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus menjilati dan meminum(?) cairan yang keluar dari Ms. V Sungmin. Sungmin yang sudah lelah hanya pasrah dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Kyuhyun beranjak ke atas dan melumat bibir Sungmin. Sungmin hanya berusaha membalasnya sesekali. Dan setelah itu jatuh lemas lagi dengan tangan yang bebas terlentang.

Kyuhyun memandangi tubuh indah kekasihnya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingan Sungmin, "Boleh ku masukkan sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya di balaskan anggukan kecil dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan memposisikan Junior-nya di depan lubang Sungmin.

Ia menggoda Sungmin sejenak dengan menggesek-gesekkan ujung Junior-nya pada mulut Ms. V Sungmin, dan membuat Sungmin protes, "Ngh~~ Jangan menggodakuuuhh, Cho Kyuhyuuunn.." ujarnya sengaja di buat mendesah,

Dan tanpa Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun langsung membobol(?) Ms. V Sungmin dengan memasukkan Junior-nya yang bisa di bilang Big o.O itu ke dalam Ms. V Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin berteriak keras namun Kyuhyun langsung menyumpalnya dengan mulutnya.

Kyuhyun diam sebentar lalu saat merasakan Sungmin menaikkan pinggulnya, ia langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya maju-mundur di Ms. V Sungmin.

Sungmin menahan sakit dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggenggam erat sprai biru milik Kyuhyun seraya menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri akibat tusukan(?) Kyuhyun pada Ms. V nya.

Sungmin mendesah tertahan dengan bibir Kyuhyun di mulutnya, "Aaammhhh~" desahnya, Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan membiarkan Sungmin mendesah, "Aaaahhh~~ Oooh~~ Aaahhh! Ah! Kyuuuu~ ter-teruuussss.. Ngh~ le-lebih cepattthhh.." pintanya.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas dan menjawab, "As your wish, baby.." jawabnya dan langsung menggerakkan Junior-nya maju-mundur dengan tempo kesetanan dan membuat Sungmin berteriak, "CHO KYUHYUN!"

*gue udah ngga kuat, haha xD*

.

.

Matahari pagi bersinar menembus ke dalam ruangan dimana dua sejoli itu sedang bergelut mesra di dalam selimut mereka. Saling menyatukan tubuh mereka dan berbagi peluh dengan suara desahan-desahan yang menggema.

Lupakan mereka apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan pagi ini?

"Kyuuuhhh~ Sudaaahhhh~" pinta Sungmin namun Kyuhyun tetap tak berhenti, ia terus menghantam Ms. V Sungmin dengan Junior-nya. Lalu tak lama Sungmin merasa bahwa Junior Kyuhyun kembali berkedut dan—"Aaaaahhhhhhh~" desah mereka berdua mengakhiri persetubuhan yang di dasari nafsu dan cinta itu.

Kyuhyun mengambrukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin dan tersenyum lembut, "Hei, pagi sayang." Ucapnya dan mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas, Sungmin tersenyum dan menjawab balik, "Pagi." Dan jangan lupa, kecupan pagi ala Sungmin di bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin, "Jangan menggodaku lagi atau kau akan merasakan yang lebih dari ini!" ujar Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin tertawa, "Ngh~ baiklah!" katanya dan bangkit menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"Kyuuuu~~ sarapannya sudah siap!" teriak Sungmin dari dapur dan tak lama Kyuhyun datang dengan kaos santainya, "Kau tidak ke kantor, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin heran melihat Kyuhyun santai, namun Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan duduk di kursi dan menyendokkan makanannya.

Ia melirik ke Sungmin yang hanya memakai kemeja-nya yang kemarin, paha mulus Sungmin yang terekspos membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikannya dan tersenyum licik, lalu mulai menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya mengikuti lagu yang kebetulan sedang di putar dan itu membuat Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan berbisik, **"DAMN! Kau memang menawan Sungmin,sampai-sampai kau selalu membuatku tak tahan! Dan sekarang salahkan dirimu yang telah membuatku haus akan kenikmatan!" **ujar Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin melotot lalu—

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN TURUNKAN AKU!" dan teriakan itu hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Kyuhyun.**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nb : Ya Allah Ya Tuhankuuuu~ Maafkan hamba-Mu iniiiiii *tepar*<strong>

**Apakah terlalu HOT?**

**Astagaaaaaaa *mimisan***

**.**

**.**

**Gimana? Puas ngga? *plak***

**.**

**.**

**Okay?**

**NO COPAST or NOT PLAGIAT :D**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**Cheers,**

**Umu Humairo Cho, on Saturday, May 21****st****, 2011 at 08:47pm**


End file.
